Fudou (Canon)/Unbacked0
Summary Fudou of the Mountains is a member of the Nanto Goshasei. He was originally a bandit who saw life as just an object until one day he met Yuria who stopped him from entering a room, he looked inside and saw that a mother dog had given birth to puppies, once holding one, Fudou understood the value of life and accepted his fate as a member of the Nanto Goshasei. After the nuclear fallout, Fudou set up a village where he would take care of orphans and pretend to be a clumsy man to hide his power. One day he was approached by Raoh who wanted to defeat Fudou since he was the first man to ever scare Raoh. During their fight, Fudou scared Raoh backwards before Raoh's men shot him with arrows which mortally wounded Fudou, however, despite dying Fudou knew he won the fight since he managed to still terrify Raoh and knew he would never beat Kenshiro since Raoh never understood the love for life that Yuria taught Fudou. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-B Name: Fudo (Also known as Fudo of the Mountains) Origin: Fist of the North Star Gender: Male Age: 40's Classification: Member of the Nanto Goshasei (Five Chariot Stars of the South Dipper) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 1), Martial Arts, Chi Manipulation, Earth Manipulation Attack Potency: Large Country Level (Fought on par with Raoh and would have won if he wasn't shot by Raoh's men, Is stronger than Juza) Speed: FTL (Is faster than Juza) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Country Level Durability: Large Country Level (Survived hits from Raoh) Stamina: Average Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Nanto Gosha Sei: Fudou is a practitioner of Nanto Gosha Sei, the martial art of those who protect the Last Nanto General. There are five styles, each one allows the user to manipulate one of the five elements (Sea, Earth, Sky, Fire and Wind). Fudou is a practitioner Gosha Sanga Zan which allows him to manipulate the element of the earth, his style is comprised of brutal strikes that are meant to overpower the opponent to crush them. ** Hazan Rensho Da (Mountain Splitting Slaps): Hazan Rensho Da is a technique where Fudou rapidly strikes the opponent with the palms of his hands. ** Oni no Otakebi (The Devil's Cry): Oni no Otakebi is a technique where Fudou gives a loud yell that blows a heavy gust of wind from his mouth which blows away a large amount of sand and any nearby opponents. ** Goku Shidan (Hell's Finger Snap): Goku Shidan is a technique where Fudou flicks his index finger with enough force to send any nearby opponent's flying away from him. ** Gosha Gowanfu (Chariot Guardian Mighty Arm Axe): Gosha Gowanfu is a technique where Fudou charges forward while doing a lariat. ** Gosha Senzan Retsu (Chariot Guardian's Mountain Cleaver): Gosha Senzan Retsu is a technique where Fudou chops the ground and sends large shockwaves forward. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 6